


Let's kick tut my wayward son

by uddelhexe



Category: Mummies Alive, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Mummies, Post-Canon, uddelhexe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uddelhexe/pseuds/uddelhexe
Summary: A Case leads Team Free will to San Francisco Bay where they meet far more supernatural activity than expected.In a fight they meet some monsters that appear not to be what they seemed too and a young boy in danger for his life and eternal soul. The boys have to find out how to kick a magicians dusty ass-tut.Some Mummies learn to gank asses the Winchester way.Lot's of fun and weird conversations…some Impalla love and hopefully: Mega-bombastic-gank-down-kick-tut!Setting SPN : Not sure but I think somewhere in season 12. Probably.Setting MA: Very short after Dead man walking/ end of the show© I do not own the original characters of supernatural, or of Mummies Alive. The story is written all out of adoration for both shows and just for the fun of it.





	Let's kick tut my wayward son

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and leave a comment!
> 
> I am also doing a Mummie Alive fanArt Comic on deviantart. Have a look and leave some comments there as well.
> 
> Still no Beta…still doing all Beta reading myself. But that doesn't count. Hope there are not too many mistakes.

 

**Chapter One:**

 

Sam hit the table with his palm and lifted his head to watch out for his brother. Dean was still smiling silly at his own computer. Sam didn't think that doing research was such a funny thing to do and he tried to raise up and sneak over to Dean's screen.

"Dean, really? Dude! Not when I'm in the same room!"

Dean instantly snapped the laptop shut and raised an even wider apologetic grin at his little brother. He had searching the internet for hours but didn't find a case. He thought to have a short and maybe relaxing break would help him to recover from boredom and start refreshed.

"What? The sound was off. And I'm not suffering a boner, Sammy! Everything 's fine."

Sam shrugged his head and went back to his own station at the war table.

"While you were adoring Japanese porn again…"

"Hey, don't talk about it with that tone. This is ART."

"While you were adoring PORN again I just found us a case and guess where?"

Dean was afraid to ask. Likely somewhere cold and rainy…or boring. Somewhere without a bar or strippers…

"Enlighten me," he demanded to know with a gruffly voice.

"San Francisco." Sam's statement was followed by a BAM gesture with both of his arms right in Deans direction.

"Wait…like the center of gay romantic chic flick San Francisco?"

Sam couldn't believe this was the first thing that came in mind when his brother thought of this City.

"Dean, that's not the only thing this city is famous for, you know that? I thought you might love the journey to a hippie City. It also has great architecture."

A puzzled look was what Dean only could respond to that. He leaned forward, brought his elbows on the table and gave his brother a disbelieving look. Like: seriously?

"Why would I love that? It's hippies. Gays longing for my sweet ass and stoned girls with armpit hair doing the same. Aaannd…not forget the stoned gays. With armpit hair."

Sam chuckled but caught himself very fast.

"You really think of yourself as being quite the catch, don't you? Why would any queer person on this planet want a flannel wearing small minded and burger gulping Jerk like you? Not to mention your …let's say… sometimes way to manly scent. And I don't mean "manly" in the nice way." He air quoted the word manly with his fingers.

"You forgot to mention: hot as hell, bitch! And I am not gulping burgers."

Right in this moment Cas entered the room wearing his normal suit and tan trenchcoat. He looked at the arguing brothers with surprise:

"I only left for ten minutes just to make a shopping list as you told me to do and yet I missed something that is worth such temper from both of you?"

"Jerk here found us a case."

"Stop insulting your brother. That isn't very nice, Dean."

"…In freekn San Francisco!"

Castiels face lighted up a little and his lips changed into a soft smile.

"That is such a wonderful city."

Dean just watched the angels face with utter disgust. What the…?

"Really? Both of you?"

"Could we just get back to the case? People suffering? In need for help? Dean?"

Dean crossed his arms and leaned back in the seat. Sam had a point. Cas came closer and fingered for a chair himself to sit. They watched Sam explain:

"There were several people aging rapidly a few weeks ago. Homeless people who told the police that something took decades of their lifespans away. First everyone thought of drugs, but…"

Sam twisted the computer and showed Dean and Castiel a short vid from a news-magazine. The reporter was interviewing some old homeless people who told of their ages to be round about 20.

"It appeared, that the fingerprints of the people truly belonged to much younger persons with exact the names the old homeless people insisted to be theirs. The last victim was found two days ago. Aged forty years apparently. Police report says the person still is in a hospital where they try to find a medical reason for this disease. I think this is sort of our kind of thing."

Dean nodded. This matter of factly was a case they should have a look on. He turned off his laptop and stood up.

"Well. That could be several things. Witches is the first that comes to my mind. How are the intervals between the victims found?"

"A few days. There isn't a pattern I can see yet."

"Well…than we should stop talking and start driving. No time for research then. We call someone if needed when we know more about the circumstances of the agings. Agreed?"

Sam and Castiel nodded. So it was settled.

"Garage in ten."

"Say twenty. I've to clean up my FBI Suit, " Sam added.  _So in twenty_ , Dean scheduled.

They all reached out to their rooms to pack their duffel bags.

All but Castiel who remained sitting at the war table still with the shopping list in his hand.

"I...I just wait here then..." he mumbled. But the brothers were already gone. Not that they had listened anyway.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at San Francisco in the morning. The sun began to rise at the horizon and bared the most famous morning fog of the bay area. Cas was sitting shotgun while Sam was sleeping on the backseat of the car. Castiel enjoyed the chance to sit in one of the front seats a lot. The brothers tended to treat him like a child always sitting in the back of the car. He more liked sitting beside Dean and watching the road vanish under the Impalla's front.

They didn't speak for a while know. For one reason it was not to wake Sam. The other was that the two friends sometimes liked it just to sit with each other in silence. Just savor the floating road before and around them and the calming, rumbling noise of baby's engine while inhaling the scents of the leather seats inside the car.

But the destination was close so Dean decided to go out of silence mode. Starting with interrogating the angel: " So you like the city? How is that? You merely have been on earth for sightseeing trips, have you?"

"That is true, but I traveled here for a…a case."

"Aha, so a case it was, yes?"

Cas glanced at him with bemusement. What was Dean implying this time?

"Yes. A case." What escaped Dean's understanding here?

"And what business might an angel of the lord have had here?"

"How would you say it…hmm…"damn none of your business"."

"Shh, Cas! If it could be something to bite us in the ass here, I'd like to know before it happens."

"It won't." There was a "discussion closed" sign above Cas's head and Dean decided it would be better to drop the subject. For now. And hell if there was something waiting here for Castiel or the brothers, he would gank that stupid and stubborn angel into the next week for not sharing.

A short mumbling from the backseat was telling them, that Sam was going to wake up.

" 'r we there?"

"Nearly," Dean answered. But the rush hour just started. "Could take some time until we reach the motel."

"Let's stop at a coffee shop somewhere. I'm starving for coffee and something chewy."

"As you wish." Dean chuckled at his brothers bad hair morning in the rear mirror. He should tell him to arrange his mane. But otherwise…it was fun to watch a moose wearing a squirrel on his not knowing it.

Castiel watched the sea when they reached the Golden Gate Bridge. The traffic was hell. Literally. It reminded Cas of the line of souls Crowly showed him a few years ago. He much hoped that they wouldn't have to go to the start of the line again after passing the tax station.

A strange chill overcame him all of a sudden and he watched the water he could get a glimpse of closer. It seemed to him something was reflecting in the water, but he couldn't see enough to make out what it could be. He felt as if an energy was below and as if some humming noise was filling the air under the bridge.

There truly was something strange going on here. Something big, eventually. But he decided not to tell the Winchesters about his uncertain feeling. Anyway he had no idea how to describe it to them. If some more consolidating would appear he would catch it up to the boys.

 

* * *

 

 

They closed the doors of the Impala and headed to the hospital entrance. The Winchesters had changed clothes at the motel while Castiel still was wearing his normal suit and Trenchcoat.

"Cas, you have your badge?"

"Of course, Dean. This is not my first rodeo." Dean rolled his eyes. Since Metratron fed Cas's brain with all this urban stuff he tended to quote from movies or books lately. It was still strange to hear quotes like that from the angel. But anyway…

They stopped at the desk clerk in the lobby of the Hospital.

"Excuse me. We're from the FBI. This is Agent Smith and Agent Carter. We are looking for that man, that was brought in here a few days ago. You know…the case of the rapid aging. Where can we find him, Ma'am?"

"FBI, huh?"

Dean showed his badge and so did Cas and Sam. The clerk looked at it closely and then back at the "Agents".

"We weren't informed that the FBI would investigate in this case. I've to make a call. I've orders."

"Of course you have. Make your call. We'll just wait here then."

The three hunters stepped back from the counter a bit and gave the clerk room to have a private talk to her superiors. Dean watched the hall intensively.

"We've to be careful. Maybe there are other officials around. If they think this to be a disease there could be safety arrangements."

Behind Dean the woman waved into their direction and then pointed the elevators.

"4th floor. A police officer will pick you up."

"Thank you much," Sam tried to whistle in one of his lovely step-son voices. They went for the elevator and made their way up. A slender police officer in his thirties was waiting for them. A big smile was drawn all over his face. He looked like a kid that just found a precious Lollipop. He stretched out his hand and eagerly grasped for Sam's to shake it.

"Officer Joe Pendleton, Sir. I'm honored to lead you Fed's here."

Sam exchanged a slight annoyed look with his brother. Officer Pendleton didn't seem to bother and went over to Dean and Cas to start his maniac hand-shaking ritual again.

"It's damn about time the Fed's begin to investigate in San Francisco." He started walking down the floor and the others followed. He didn't stop talking: "You know: this is not the first paranormal activity here. I can give you access to my notes, if you need. I can tell all about the recent alien activity in San Francisco. I all wrote them down and have a well sorted register to…"

"Whoah, woah…Officer…"

"Pendleton. You can call me Joe."

"Yeah…whatever…I'll stop you right here. Aliens, as in Space-Aliens?"

"Sure. I know…you have to keep quiet about it. I get it. No word will trespass these lips, I promise. We are all Pro's, you know."

Dean tried not to laugh out loud. What a weirdo! "Yeah, I bet."

A colleague of the Officer was waiting in front of a room. He was just eating a big donat and Dean suddenly felt an urge to have one too. The other officer, simply introduced as Bob, was more than triple of his Alien-hunter partner. His big tummy was hanging over his belt. Didn't they do sports at the San Francisco Police Department? And the bigger one seemed also not as half excited about all this as Joe.

"May I see you badges, Agents?" Bob simply asked with his mouth half filled with food. The three of them showed him but the barely looked at the items really. He nodded and pitched for the door.

"Mr. Sondins ist in there. I know him personally. He's living on these streets for, let me think, three years now. I can assure you: he was about 25 when I last met him on a patrol. Nice guy and not into drugs or anything. Not that I'd know. He just had some bad luck and ended up stranded on the streets. I cannot imagine that he would try some freaky stuff. If you ask me."

That at least was more helpful than everything Joe had to tell.

"Thank you for the information, Sir. May we talk to him?"

"Yes. He is out of quarantine. They didn't find any bacterial or viral cause for his aging. They are looking for some error in DNA now. Maybe he will change to another hospital soon."

Joe came closer and with a conspiratorial grin he said: "Of course they didn't find anything. As if aliens would leave a trace to their experiments."

Bob gave him a disgusted eye role and an embarrassed look to the agents: "I'm sorry for my partner. He is…well…he's…"

Dean nodded: "We understand. Not a problem."

They left Joe with a puzzled look on his face and entered the room. Sam took out his Scaler-device as the door closed. The old Man on the bed was sleeping. Or at least had his eyes were closed.

"No EMF so far. I also can't smell any sulfur. Castiel: help me searching for hexpags."

Dean himself got closer to the man and looked at him. He seemed like every other ordinary man in his 70tis. They should start to get some answers.

"Mr. Sondins? Mr. Sondins?"

The man slowly opened his eyelids. The still fluttered and he needed a few seconds to readjust to the room. He looked at Dean with clear eyes fast and Dean jerked back. He couldn't tell how he would know, but these weren't the eyes of an old human being. If it was only for the eyes…it was clearly seen, that this was a young soul inside this body.

"We're FBI Agents and we're here to find out what happened to you and the other people. What can you tell me?"

Sam appeared at his brothers side. He whispered in Dean's ears that they didn't find any hexbags in the room. Dean nodded and then again looked at the young eyes again.

"I would love to know myself. I was at the park in that evening. Searching for useful things, you know. I was grabbed from backside. Hell it felt as if a rock was on me. The hands of that guy must have been in gloves or something. They were cold ad fuck. Then he knocked me out."

So there was a person involved. Dean nodded to encourage him to go on. Sondins ranged at his bed uncomfortably. It seemed that the next thing to describe was something terrible.

"What happened next?"

"You'll think I'm nuts."

"Try me!"

"I woke up and was tight up to some strange machine. I know how that sounds. I was not the only one there. There were others. There was this strange guy with a talking snake. A fucking talking snake! This guy seemed to be a thousand years old. Skin like a fuck'n Zombie! And he was dressed like some priest out of an Indiana Jones movie. He turned that machine on and it sucked out years of my life! Years! Like that!" He snipped with his cracking fingers.

Sam and Dean watched each other. That was some very strange shit. Even for them. They looked at Castiel but the angel shook his head. Nothing of this sounded familiar to him either.

"When I just was dragged out of the room there were intruders. I couldn't hear them talking, I was barely conscious, but one of the two men who fell inside that hall seemed familiar to that Zombie-Dude. He shot him. With his snake. Lake a damn laser-gun snake. He killed that guy with a golden, talking snake!" Sondins was waving in the air with his hands like being close to a mental breakdown.

"You have to calm down. I think this all is not very healthy for your heart."

The old man gave him an odd look. Dean asked Cas: "Can you do something? Like healing him, or so?"  _Or maybe just erase his memory_ …but he didn't say that.

Cas didn't think that was possible, but went closer to the bed an began to scan the body with his hand. His grace felt for the energy of the body, searched for the reason for the damage. The angel closed his eyes and they all froze in strain. Sondins looked at the angel as if he was not sure whether he or Cas was more nuts.

"What sort of agents are you guys?"

Dean was used to answer that question: " That one for cases like this. Just let my partner work on this. It appears a bit strange, but we got this, ok?"

After a minute Cas straightened himself and looked at Sam and Dean.

"I cannot help him. His life energy and his fate-line was cut and taken out. That is something beyond repair. His soul is still in his normal state, but that won't help him. His body will die earlier than planned by fate."

"You say I'm fucked up, right?"

They didn't answer him and Dean excused them into the other part of the room, so the man couldn't hear them.

"You remember that man-witch that had these cards? That one stealing life time from others to add it to his own span?"

Sam nodded. How could he forget that case? Castiel had no idea what Dean was talking about.

"What if this case is something similar to that one?"

"You might be right, Dean. That really sounds much familiar. But what's it with that snake?"

"Might be his protective spirit," Cas tried. That sounded logically.

Dean had known it! Hippie City. Witch case. He hated witches so much.

Castiel cleared his throat: "So we're searching for a Zombie-witch?"

"With a golden laser-snake and cold hands." Dean added.

They disbanded themselves from Mr. Sondins and headed for the door.

"Great. I knew coming here was going to be like that," Dean groaned under his breath. Outside the two officers were still waiting.

Back at the motel they searched the police records for some of the other victims. Most of them were homeless and were back at the streets again and therefore hard to find. They only were able to speak to two more and their story was nearly the same. So it wasn't a hallucination but something real happening. Sitting in the impala on their way back to the motel Dean began to feel starving for some beef. The whole day they had been driving around and the sun was already down.

"Hey Sam, can you ask your phone for the next Beefy Burger? I need something to eat right now."

"Just follow the road. There is a new one just opened, says the net."

Castiel suddenly hissed: "Watch out Dean!"

**Author's Note:**

> And who knows what our lovely angel sensed there? Ah? Ah? Mummies Alive fans: crowl out of your hidings and manifest to this plane! Muahahahaha
> 
> Yeah and...the MA fans will recognize the scene in "Good bye Mr. Cheops." And first appearance of Joe and Bob.
> 
> What do you think...shall we include Joe in the investigation? He would be thrilled!


End file.
